A conventional leg shocking device for pedestrian protection test is illustrated in FIG. 8. The shocking device comprises a bendable knee part 54 of a metal bending and shearing mechanism, a thigh part 50 and a lower thigh part 51, which are formed of metallic cylindrical bodies 52 and 53, respectively and connected by the knee part 54. A knee shearing mechanism 57 is inserted in a longitudinal direction into the cylindrical body 52 of the thigh part 50 and a vibration protection member 55 of the knee shearing mechanism 57 is provided on the cylindrical body 52 of the thigh part 50 adjacent to the knee part 54 and an accelerometer 56 is contained within the cylindrical body 53 of the lower thigh part 51.
However, in the conventional shocking device for pedestrian protection test, the thigh part 50 and the lower thigh part 51 cannot faithfully reproduce a bend-deformation characteristic of a thigh and a lower thigh of a human body and the knee part 54 cannot faithfully reproduce a bending characteristic of a knee of the human body because it has solid metallic bending portion formed whereby compression load applied between knee contact surfaces cannot be disadvantageously measured.